This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a shaft re-greasing hub and is particularly adaptable for greasing wheel bearings.
Wheel hubs, particularly truck and trailer hubs, are difficult and time consuming to pack with grease. It usually requires removal of the hub cap, the wheel or dual wheels, the brake drum or rotor, the hub, the inner lubrication seal, and the bearings.